Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie. Prologue/The Prophecy/Going to the LEGO World see deep within a LEGO mountain, Vitruvius is guarding something when he senses someone approaching *Vitruvius: He's coming. Cover your butt. *Guard: Cover the what? Business bursts in, killing the guards and does an evil laugh *Lord Business: Vitruvius! *Vitruvius: Lord Business. *Lord Business: You've hidden the Kragle well, old man. to his army of LEGO robots Robots, destroy him! *Evil Robots: Yes, Lord Business. *Vitruvius: Your robots are no match for a Master Builder! For I see everything! blinded My eyes! *Lord Business: The Kragle the most powerful super weapon in the universe is mine! Oh the Kragle! (evil laugh) Now my evil power will be unlimited! Can you feel me? *Evil Robot: I'' can feel you. robots start carrying the Kragle away *Lord Business: Wooh! Nothing’s gonna stop me now! *Vitruvius: Wait! There is a ''prophecy. *Lord Business: Oh, now there's a prophecy. (he turns to Vitruvius) *Vitruvius: About the Piece of Resistance. *Lord Business: Oh, yes, the supposed missing Piece of Resistance that can somehow magically disarm the Kragle. Gimme a break! rises and turns to face Lord Business, suddenly his eyes shine brightly *Vitruvius: One day a talented lass or fellow, a Special one with face of yellow, will make the Piece of Resistance found from its hiding refuge underground. And with a noble army at the helm, this Master Builder will thwart the Kragle and save the realm, and be the greatest, most interesting, most important person of all times. All this is true, because it rhymes. *Lord Business: Oh, well. That was a great inspiring legend that you made up. (suddenly he kicks Vitruvius with his giant robot leg off the edge of the cliff) The Special one? What a bunch of hippy dippy baloney. in the Lemon Sweeter and the Jammy Dodger at Radiator Springs, *Lightning McQueen: *Woody: *Princess Bubblegum: *RC: (beeping) *Rex: *Mater: *RC: 8 ½ Years later/Meet Emmet/"Everything is Awesome" [8 and a half years later; Emmet Brickowoski waking up in his apartment and turns off his alarm, he gets out bed yaws and stretches and walks through to his living room * Emmet Brickowoski: Good morning, apartment! Good morning, doorway! Good morning, wall. Good morning, ceiling. Good morning, floor! Ready to start the day! then grabs a book from a shelf Ah, here it is! from the manual The instructions to fit in, have everybody like you, and always be happy! Step one; breathe. inhales and exhales deeply Okay, got that one down. Step two; greet the day, smile and say... * opens the windows as the camera zooms out on the city * Emmet and Citizens: Good morning, city! * [ the citizens all say good morning city] * Citizen: '''Good morning, city! * '''Citizen: Top of the Morning to you, City! * to Emmet continuing with the instructions from the manual * Emmet Brickowoski: Step three; exercise. Jumping Jacks him 'em! start jumping on the spot One! Two! Three! I am sopumped up! at the manual again Step four; shower. gets in the shower and starts washing himself And always be sure to keep the soap out of your eyaaahh! screams as the soap gets into his eyes we see Emmet standing in front of the bathroom mirror shaving Shave your face, brush your teeth. Comb your hair. laughs to himself as he brushes his hair Wear clothes. see Emmet walking out of his apartment naked until he realizes Woop! Almost forgot that one! turns back into his apartment and we see him quickly trying on different outfits No. No. Uh-uh. No. Not that. Wrong. finally wears his construction uniform And that's it, check. Step nine; eat a complete breakfast with all the special people in your life. see him sitting in his living room eating his breakfast alone, he turns to his plant Hey, planty! What do you want to do this morning? Watch TV? Me too! turns on the TV showing President Business giving a presentation * President Business: Hi, I'm President Business, president of the Octan corporation and the world. Let's all take extra care to follow the instructions... in mic or you will be put to sleep. shouts And DON'T forget Taco Tuesday's coming next week! That's the day every rule following citizen gets a free taco and my love! Have a great day, everybody! * Emmet: You have a great day too, President Business. Man, he's such a cool guy. I always wanna hear more of...wait! Did he say put to sleep?! * Emmet gets distracted by the TV showing a promo of a sitcom * TV Presenter: Tonight on "Where are my Pants?" * TV, a guy shows up with no pants on * Guy on TV: Honey? Where are my pants? * laughter. Emmet laughs hard at this and falls of the couch * Emmet: What was I just thinking? I don't care. ??? * * * ??? *Emmet slowly wakes he hears someone's voice interrogating him ** Bad Cop (VO): Wake up. Come on, wake up! Where is the Master Builder? Where did you find the Piece of Resistance? Hey? ** starts to open his eyes ** Emmet Brickowoski: Good morning apartment....? ** Bad Cop: Wake up! an angry looking cop shines a light onto Emmet making him immediately awake; he screams Where did you find the Piece of Resistance?! ** Emmet Brickowoski: The Piece of what? ** Bad Cop: The Piece of Resistance. Where is it?! ** he knocks a chair aside in anger scaring Emmet, we see Emmet is being held in an interrogation room with his hands shackled to chair ** Emmet Brickowoski: I...I don't...! Where am I? What's happening? ** to show an adjacent room with two robots watching monitors that display vital health information like heart rate etc. A screen to the left shows 'LIAR' which keeps blinking ** Bad Cop: (mocking) 'What's happening'? Playing dumb, Master Builder. ** Emmet Brickowoski: No. I...'Master Builder'? ** Bad Cop: (jumps onto the table and closes on Emmet) Oh, so you've never heard of the prophecy? ** Emmet Brickowoski: No. ** Bad Cop: Or the Special? ** Emmet Brickowoski: No! No! I... ** Bad Cop: You're a liar! We'll kill ya! ** Cop starts to kick and wrestle around with the chair in the room ** Emmet watches Bad Cop continue to wrestle and kick the chair ** Emmet Brickowoski: Look, um...I watch a lot of cop shows on TV. Isn't there supposed to also be a...isn't there supposed to be a good cop? ** Cop throws a chair in Emmet's direction and Emmet quickly ducks ** Bad Cop: Oh, yes. But we're not done yet. ** Bad Cop turns his face which changes to the cheerful Good Cop ** Good Cop: Hi, buddy! I'm your friendly neighborhood police officer. Would you like a glass of water? holds a cup of water toward Emmet ** Emmet Brickowoski: Yeah... Yeah, actually... ** goes to reach for the cup when suddenly Good Cop changes his face to Bad Cop ** Bad Cop: Too bad! then knocks cup off the table Security cameras picked up this. shows Emmet the footage on the TV monitor next to them You were found at the construction site convulsing with a strange piece. ** Emmet Brickowoski: That's disgusting! ** Bad Cop: Then why is it permanently stuck to your back? Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan